Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an environmental control system for an aircraft, and more particularly, to an environmental control system capable of extracting both high and low pressure compressed air for uses on an aircraft.
Aircraft commonly employ an environmental control system to pressurize a passenger cabin of the aircraft and/or thermal anti-icing systems to provide heated air for anti-icing applications. Air supply to these systems is typically provided by bleed air extracted from or provided by a compressor of an aircraft engine. To meet pressure and/or temperature demands of the various aircraft systems, bleed air is often extracted from a high stage of a low-pressure compressor of the aircraft engine. Although systems exist having multiple bleed ports configured to deliver bleed air having various temperatures and/or pressures to the system, only one of these ports is provided as a source at any given time. As a result, operation of the system is limited by the distinct temperatures and pressures available from each port individually.